


Soul Reunion

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e12 Like a Virgin, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: After getting his soul back, Sam, with his soul, reunites with Dean and Bobby.





	

Sam’s eyes snapped open and took in his surroundings. He was laying on the bed in Bobby’s panic room and realizing this made him try to remember why. When he couldn’t, he decided to go find Dean and Bobby. He sluggishly stood up from the bed and stumbled out of the room before heading and going up the stairs. He went to Bobby’s study. He saw his brother and Bobby sitting there, talking.

 

“Dean.” Sam called, making his presence known. He watched as Dean turn around and Bobby looking up at him. Sam slowly walked into the room.

 

“Sam?” Dean stood up. “Are you-”

 

Sam cut Dean off by hugging him. Sam took a deep breath, letting the calming scent of his older brother wash over him and closed his eyes. God, he needed this, needed his brother’s warmth. He felt like a little kid who Dean found when Sam would run off on accident when they were younger.

 

Sam pulled away before looking over at Bobby, who was now standing and had walked around the table. Sam walked towards him and hugged his father-figure.

 

“Good to see ya.” Bobby stated as he pat Sam’s back.

 

“Wait,” Sam pulled away. “I saw- I felt Lucifer snap your neck.”

 

“Well Cas kind off-” Bobby began but was cut off.

 

“Cas is alive?”

 

“Yeah, Cass is fine.” Dean walked over to the two. “Sam, are you okay?”

  
“Actually, um...I’m starving.”


End file.
